RWBY: Tales of the forgotten
by caboose8795
Summary: story's of remnants past (this is my first one but i'm thinking of putting a sort of story book thing)
1. The men and the mordant

Before there were schools to train huntsman and huntresses people had to train and master the arts of becoming a paladin of Remnant, they had to do with will power alone. They were the men and women who built the first walls, fought back against the Grimm and who took the first step, but you may wonder why you haven't heard these tales in your childhood well its because they asked no thanks, no gifts they, just wished you the best and their tales be kept untold because if the people heard of their bravery they'd come to rely on it.

Each preserver (Predecessor of the huntsman) must have no sense of Self preservation unless necessary, they ascend beyond themselves, these were the not the acme of excellence far from it but they were the perfect huntsman in the eyes of the people. A man once said it takes a ruthless leader and an army of the blind to win a war, sympathy makes a great leader but is easily exploited but I always thought compassion trumped ruthlessness because it takes a compassionate leader to get men to give there last.

The fighters of old believed that a great fighter was not only the fighter who could win but excelled at winning with ease. The preservers where believed to hold all these traits but 4 of them held them more than anyone, there names were Dredgen, Evershine, Triton and holly they formed the first team, team DETH.

Preservers though known for their honor and nobility over solidarity from the people there sworn to protect lead these 4 down a dark path, although there story started noble, a quest to kill the mordant a Grimm that never left anything behind. The mordants size, speed or power were all unknown because there had never been a living witness to the atrocities committed by the creature.

Even with the unknown power of this Grimm the paladins of the world marched on with little fear, but that fear was not for there lives but for the people they leave and that fear was there downfall. Each hurdle they faced they began to doubt and worry about the other preservers and the people that they protected, if they were the best and they struggled what hope would others have of surviving this shroud of darkness.

When they reached the deepest depth of the darkest place and just before the dawn they found the creature they fought so hard to find and now they had they felt more unsure of themselves than ever. The mordant was not a colossal creature rather it was frail with bone like hands and an insect like body and a dark mist followed it wherever it walked, it's head was unknown as it was hooded and shrouded by the dark, if not for insect like body it looked slightly humanoid.

The mordant did not lunge at them as they thought rather it beckoned them Evershine and Triton followed without question while the others tried to release them from this trance but the mist around them appeared to hold them in place while Triton and Evershine stepped closer. The mordant placed a hand on each of there heads and as she removed it their trance broke and before they could realize what was happening they screamed in agony, there bodies twisting and bones snapping, they were not defenders anymore...they were Grimm.

Dredgen broke free of the mist and threw holly out of the path of the mordant and started to battle the new humanoid Grimm he used to call friends but it was 2 of the greatest fighters against one and he started to doubt and as that doubt settled a hand appeared and instead of turning him into a Grimm it ripped out his heart, he fell back next to holly she began to hug him as the life left him, but in his dying breathe he let the aura leave his body and into hers.

Holly the purest of them with no doubt in the people they left, the people she loved, was now burning in aura walked to the mordant and simply placed a hand on it's head making it wither away into nothingness and with that the beasts also disappeared, the mist around them lifted. She walked away into the world that seemed so much brighter.

As she left she realized she had no aura and was incapable of regenerating hers, her traverse back was made longer because she now had to avoid Grimm at all costs. This lead her away from civilization for what could have been years, that long without human contact could have made anyone insane. And the people assumed she was, they assumed that they died and they were forgotten, she was unrecognizable her body tattered and withered while her hair turned black from her encounter with the mordant, nobody had time or believed her stories so she wrote them in stone for future generations to learn from yet so few did but now you have.


	2. Grimm men

A huntsman's main enemy is the Grimm but not all have to fight to win, a great victory is to win without loss. A huntsman must use all of their abilities in and out of combat, a huntsman must not rely upon his or hers equipment and must learn to use their natural abilities if they want to become a great fighter.

In the days after the fist cities were built and a society began to flourish the Grimm were beginning to be studied, but no traditional scientist could survive an encounter with the Grimm, so it would be a job for a huntsman.

When they learnt all they could from battle reports and bodies they began to send huntsman and huntress's on prolonged stalking missions and even captured some smaller Grimm. However Grimm in captivity and in the wild behave quite differently and would often break out of captivity to find places and people who have lost.

Over 80 years ago the kingdoms were at war and many huntsman studying the Grimm were extracted and redirected to stemming the flow of Grimm attacks caused by this war. Huntsman Onyx Curesh was on a stalking mission for a pack of Beowulf's and Ursa, which was unusual for the Grimm unless they were attacking human settlements.

He was so far into Grimm territory that a team of huntsman couldn't find and extract him, but I doubt he even new a war was going on. He'd presumably died during the early days of the war but he was marked M.I.A and was soon forgotten, and yet the story doesn't end here.

He continued stalking Grimm through every terrain and each element acting as a different challenge. It was just before dawn when he the darkest place he'd ever seen, he saw a vast jungle of caverns, it would take months to scout it out. As he began to leave a thunderclap could be heard across the sprawling cave system as the entrance began to crumble around him along with his hope of getting out.

He had no choice but to explore this vast array of tunnels but he could hear the howling of the Beowulf's echo around him, he gripped his weapon tighter. A low dark fog encased the ground around him, it felt like a stone cold hand brushing against his leg, he gripped his weapon harder making his hands sweat a bit. He reached a slope which he had no choice but to traverse, as he began to descend a nevermore flew into him feet first sending him plummeting down the ravine. The hit sent the air out of him only recovering just before the ground, stabbing his blade into the wall but he was gripping it so tightly it slipped out his hands and fell with crack of his arm.

When regained conciseness he tried to get up using his right arm but he yelled in pain echoing across the room, he began to sit up and look for his weapon when he heard a panting behind him. He felt the Beowulf's warm breathe on his neck. As quickly as the Beowulf raised his arm to hit him, he had already rolled out the way letting the beast hit the wall. The Beowulf began to back him into a corner and with no weapon he began to think this is the end, he used most of his supplies getting here, he had no weapon and no plan. The Beowulf raised its arm for another hit and he prepared to take it but nothing came, the walls around became luminous as the beast reeled back and sat, his aura was lighting the entire tunnel.

He began to stand up using his right hand again but there was no longer a sharp pain whenever he used it, it and any other injuries had healed. He looked to his attacker only to see fear, as he took a step forward the Grimm retreated until it was pressed against a wall. That's when a Ursa came rushing down the tunnel, he held his hand out to it hoping his aura would have the same effect, the Ursa was unaffected by it though the Beowulf began to lunge at it. He ordered the Beowulf to the Ursa.

He ran until he heard a whimper from the dying Beowulf, he stopped no longer than a second and began to move again. He kept to the shadows and only confronted small Grimm trying to comprehend this new found power. He tried to learn the tunnels and the Grimm best he could, he noticed that they were all heading in one direction. He had no idea how long he'd been there for but he followed them.

All the Grimm were converging on one point forming a circle around it, he would not be able to find out what it was easily. When all the Grimm suddenly dispersed and began to come right towards him, he let them get close to him and then he jumped from the cliff he was stood on and onto the head of a Grimm, he navigated through the horde of Grimm and got to the thing they were gathered around. When he saw it it he felt confusion and anger, it was a tattered piece of cloth which generated a dark mist, the Grimm around him began to charge he had no choice but to grab the cloth. As he grabbed it he felt part of himself leave as all the Grimm yielded. He now had the power to control simple Grimm and the ability to get revenge on those who abandoned him.


End file.
